


Oh What A Shame The Poor Groom's Bride Is (A Woman)

by Lacrosse_Lahey



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I'm Malec trash tbh, Jace is only mentioned, Just read it pls it's cute af, M/M, Malec, My version of it anyway, The wedding scene we've all been waiting for, This is my first ever Malec fic, Well - Freeform, idk I think this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrosse_Lahey/pseuds/Lacrosse_Lahey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the wedding scene we've all been waiting for. Basically I saw all the Malec promos and that fucking gif and that scene they leaked and I just couldn't help myself. </p><p>Just read it you wont regret it (probably).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh What A Shame The Poor Groom's Bride Is (A Woman)

Alec stared frozen, eyes wide, gaze flicking between Magnus, Lydia, and his mother. 

"Alec?" Lydia asked, a nervous smile on her face. 

Alec looked back to her, then at Magnus once again.

"I....-" Alec sighed, locking eyes with Lydia once again, "Magnus is right. I can't do this. It wouldn't be fair on anyone."

Lydia looked confused. "Alec? What are you talking about?" 

Alec looked resigned, yet determined. Looking down at his feet, he gathered up all his confidence and, looking back up at Lydia he said; 

"It wouldn't be fair on me, or you, or Magnus, if you and I got married."

"Alec, what-" Maryse started to say before Alec cut her off.

"It wouldn't be fair on you and me because we would be stuck in a loveless marriage." Alec began.

"We could learn to love each other?" Lydia tried, but Alec only shook his head.

"No, Lydia, we really couldn't. I couldn't. Even if I wasn't already in love with someone else, I could never love you, not like that, in fact, I could never love any woman like that." 

Maryse gasped and clutched her hand to her chest, looking a mix of shocked and disgusted. 

"Alec! Are you trying to say that you- that you like men?" Maryse asked, a disbelieving tone to her voice.

Alec turned to look his mother in the eyes. 

"Yes. I am saying that. One man in particular actually." He said, turning to Magnus, who had barely moved since Alec had started speaking. 

Magnus sucked in a breath. "Alexander-" he began.

"I'm so sorry Magnus. I'm sorry I couldn't admit it to myself until now, I'm sorry I put you through all this, you didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you." Alec said honestly. 

He turned back to Lydia, taking the marriage bracelet off and handing it back to her with an apologetic look, as she stared at him in shock.

Alec made his way down the short steps and made his way to Magnus, stopping when he was only a few inches away from the older male.

"You were right, I do feel what you feel. I was scared before, I didn't want to believe it, I wanted to keep hiding that side of myself, but that's not fair on you. Or myself. And I'm still scared, to be completely honest, but I don't care anymore, I'm sick of hiding, I'm sick of pretending to be something I'm not. I don't want to marry Lydia. When I get married it will be to the person I love more than anything, and it isn't her, Magnus. I'd like to think it could be you, if you haven't given up on me?" Alec tried to keep his voice steady as he spoke, his hands were shaking and he was blushing like mad, embarrassed and terrified of what Magnus' reaction would be, but at the same time he was excited and proud of himself for finally admitting the truth.

Magnus let out a shaky breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Tears threatening to spill from the overwhelming sensation of love and pride he felt after Alec's speech. 

"Oh, Alexander. My dear Alexander. I could never give up on you, you've no idea how much you mean to me already." Magnus let out a breathy laugh, "I love you too, you stupid Nephilim."

Alec couldn't contain his grin. He chuckled nervously, before reaching forward and resting his hand on Magnus' cheek, hesitating for only a moment before crashing their lips together. 

Magnus relaxed almost instantly, melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Alec's neck, sighing contentedly. 

Their embrace was broken a few moments later when someone coughed behind them. 

Magnus and Alec turned around to see Maryse with an angry expression plastered on her face. 

"I cannot believe you Alec, not only a man but a Downworlder?! How could you do this to us? To your family? To yourself?" She said angrily.

Magnus grabbed Alec's hand comfortingly. 

"With all due respect Maryse," he spat her name like it was poison, "Alec has a right to love who he wants, and I'm not being biased here, just because I'm lucky enough to have it be me that he loves," he cast a loving smile towards Alec, before turning back to Maryse with a harsh look on his face, "Alec deserves to be happy. He deserves to be who he wants without fear of what anyone else thinks of him. Alexander deserves the world," Magnus turned his gaze back to Alec, staring affectionately into his eyes, " and I'd be happy to be the one to give it to him, if he'd let me." 

Alec was staring at Magnus with a look of awe and vulnerability. 

"Alec stop this right now-" Maryse started, only to be cut off by Izzy.

"Mother, Alec and Magnus are right. Alec shouldn't have to keep hiding like this, it's not fair. He deserves to be happy, and he's happy with Magnus. I know Magnus would never do anything to hurt Alec, that should be all that matters. Who cares if the person he loves is a man? Or a Downworlder? If he's happy, you should be happy for him, any good mother would be." Izzy said sternly, never breaking her mother's shocked gaze.

Alec and Magnus both looked to Izzy, smiling fondly. 

"Thank you, Iz." Alec said to his little sister, grinning at her with love and fondness. 

Izzy smiled back at him. "You're welcome big brother." 

Alec turned back to his mother, giving her his most determined look. 

"Mother, I love Magnus. It doesn't matter what you have to say about it, my love for him won't change. I'm not going to marry someone just because you want me to, I don't care if it will help restore our family name, it wouldn't need restoring if you and dad hadn't screwed up so much in the first place. I'm sick of cleaning up your messes. I'm done doing everything you ask of me, it's time I start doing things for myself." 

Magnus was smiling proudly at Alec, still holding his love's hand, giving it a light squeeze in support. Alec turned to lock gazes with Magnus once again, a loving grin breaking out on his face.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go spend some much-needed time with the man I love." Alec said, turning to look briefly at his mother, then to the alter where Lydia, Jace, and Izzy were still standing, Lydia with a slightly shocked but knowing expression on her face, and Izzy and Jace smiling proudly at their brother. Before he turned and started walking out of the room, bringing Magnus with him by their still joined hands. 

Once outside, Magnus stopped walking and pulled Alec to him, arms going up around his shoulders, hands linking behind his neck. 

"By the Angel Alexander, I am so proud of you. You stood up to your mother and finally admitted to yourself how you felt." Alec blushed and looked down at his feet. 

Magnus smiled fondly and hooked his fingers under Alec's chin, gently lifting his head up to look into his eyes again. 

"I love you Alexander, so much." Magnus said, a look of complete open honestly on his face.

Alec leaned in and brought their lips together again in a passionate kiss, only pulling away when the need for air became too much.

Alec smiled as he looked lovingly into the Warlock's green cat eyes,

"I love you too, Magnus."


End file.
